


Antiquated Communique

by tielan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Epistolary, F/M, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8392741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: What do you do when your lover is the Prince of Asgard and half a galaxy away?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ficbit from a Tumblr challenge.

What do you do when your lover is the Prince of Asgard and half a galaxy away?

They say that Asgardian communications are too advanced to match up with Earth’s feeble technologies, but if they’re all that advanced, Jane thinks, they could work out a way to dumb it down, strip out the noise and focus on getting the message across...

“It feels so stupid to be writing letters,” she mutters, more to herself than Darcy. “Like this is the 19th Century or something.”

“It’s probably, like, the 5th Century or something compared to Asgardian technology,” Darcy says with complete unhelpfulness. “And how are you getting these to the big man again?”

That’s the even more stupid part in Jane’s opinion. She’s using a _go-between._

Moreover, a go-between who surely has better things to do than to act Cupid. If the _Freyrstav_ is, as claimed, the embodiment of power in prosperity, then the woman wielding it is pretty much the definitive Queen of the Universe. Which sounds at once really apt and kind of ridiculous all at once, given that the first time Jane saw Maria Hill was in Avengers Tower just as she was giving Thor a telling-off for weather destruction out in Australia’s western plains back when the Avengers were still looking for Loki’s staff.

“I don’t even know how to start writing a letter,” Jane grumbles.

“‘Dear Thor’ might work.” Darcy only shrugs when Jane rolls her eyes. “Or you could try, ‘ _Be not alarmed, Thor, on receiving this letter, by the apprehension of its containing anything about our relationship, because that’s not how I roll..._ ’? Hey, I’m just making suggestions!”

Jane mitigates her glare. So it’s not fair of her to be taking out her frustrations on Darcy just because she sucks at writing letters. Especially love letters. Or letters to a lover. Then again, she sucks at being a girlfriend, and most particularly at being a girlfriend to the Prince of Asgard.

Not that Thor’s ever complained about her work, or her research. _So long as you throw yourself into my arms with the same degree of enthusiasm that you undertake your studies,_ he once said, laughing when she apologised. _If you were not so focused on your work, then you would not be Jane, and I would not love you._

She sighs, and starts writing. She hopes he can read her scrawl – her handwriting is pretty atrocious partly because her thoughts go to fast for her hands, and while she could type the letter out, this feels more personal.

Except the next thing she knows, she’ll be sealing it with wax and...

Four pages of a legal pad later, Darcy has wandered off to make phonecalls and possibly find something to eat, and Jane has begun to realise that she had more to say than she thought. And that she rambles in the most horrendous way.

_I’m really sorry about this letter, but I kind of had to get it done before Maria left and that’s maybe the least romantic thing I could possibly say, but it’s the truth. And I really miss you. I don’t suppose you could find time in your busy ruling schedule to come for a visit? Let Maria glare regally at the universe for a week or two and take a holiday? I also have no idea how you’re going to reply to this – do you guys even have paper?_

And now it’s just getting ridiculous.

She finishes it off – not too stupidly, she hopes – stuffs it in an envelope, and scribbles Thor’s name on it.

Oh God, there’s probably some kind of screening department in Asgard that reads through any mail that arrives for the royal family. Because they do that for things like the President of the US and the Queen of England, right? So how much more strict would they be for the Prince of Asgard—

She can’t let herself think about that, so she puts the envelope in the ‘outbox’ on the desk and trusts that Darcy will get it to where it needs to go for Maria to get the next time she’s headed out into the Realms.


End file.
